User blog:DonkeyKongApe/My Personal Character Levels
Personal character levels. Everyone else has one of these, so I guess I'll make one. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: Credit to VSBW for the original bios to edit off of. Also, most of these bios are not changed much from the original VSBW bios. This is because I mostly agree with their bios, however there will be some slight changes here and there. The reason I don't just say "I agree with VSBW" and leave it at that is instead of making this is, basically, so I don't have to. In addition, these profiles are NOT FINAL. My opinions are most likely to change over time. Mario Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a happy, cheerful, and kind person. According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (in some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Water Manipulation with the F.L.U.D.D., Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) Time Travel, Shares a Telepathy|telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Ice Manipulation|Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (and several other powerups) grants him flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation|Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, etc., Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Stat Debuffing, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Capable of defeating people empowered by the Power Stars, which can create realms that contain at least a star and vast space around it., along with producing this level of power and being stated by Rosalina to be to comparable Lumas, who can transform into actual stars), likely Multi-Solar System level (Power Stars have also created realms large enough to contain multiple stars. Mario was capable of holding his own against Antasma, even after overpowering and being amped by Dreamy Luigi) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Can perform actions while being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon, likely Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies and react with Launch Star. Dodged Bowser's meteor attacks,http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_real_cal_howard/Mario_crosses_World_5%7Cwhich can tag Starship Mario and flew the center of the universe in a short time) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Various sources say that Bowser is just as heavy if not more heavy than Donkey Kong, who was stated to be 800 pounds in the final boss of DK64, certain power-ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further (Note: Currently debating whether or not the Caste Lifting Feat is legit or not :/) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina Very high Range: Depends on the power-up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Above Average (Is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced plumber and combatant expert) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. *'Expanded Triple Jump(Unofficial name):' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *'Fire Orb:' Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Ultra Flame:' Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Pac-Man Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C to 8-B with his surfboard Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man Origin: Pac-Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but confirmed to be an adult (Technically 35) Classification: Pac-person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, reactions and durability, Energy Manipulation with Laser, Optics, and Beam powerups, Can roll like a ball, Sound Manipulation with Sonar powerup (creates a sound wave to scare off enemies) Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet and Regen powerups, Can sprint without moving from his position, Ice Manipulation with Freeze and Shatter powerups (can freeze enemies to a nigh-halt on a universal scale. Shatter also summons stalagmites), Fire Manipulation with Pyro and Fire powerups (can ignite himself and where he's standing. Pyro also has the fire spread), Precognition, can eat his opponents with a pellet, Size Manipulation (Can grow himself with the Giant powerup and shrink himself with a pellet), Can summon homing tornadoes with Tornado and Twinado powerup, Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap powerup, Can turn himself into steel with a pellet, Transmutation with Cherries powerup (automatically turns enemies into cherries), Can turn himself into a bomb with Bomb and Boom powerup, Intangibility and Invisibility with Stealth powerup, Electricity Manipulation, Cloning with Pac-Men powerup (can create homing Pac-Men that can create other Pac-Men) Can launch pac-dots as bullets, Can survive with no oxygen, Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots, Can use a surfboard to fly into space, Can harm intangible beings like ghosts Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed monsters of this size with relative ease), Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard (Killed King Galaxian which was around this size) Speed: Unknown, Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown, Average Human Level Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level, Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Higher with powerups (varies from several meters to infinite) Standard Equipment: Power-ups Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His power-ups have short time limits. Crash Bandicoot Summary Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Powers and Stats Tier:' At least '''7-B '''Name:' Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, Invulnerability with Aku Aku, Close Combat, Mind Control Resistance, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Expert Marksman, Spin Attack, Double Jump, Invisibility with invisibility crate and invisibility power-up from Crash Team Racing and Nitro Kart, Forcefield Creation with power shields, Explosion Manipulation with bowling bombs, missiles, TNT crates and Nitro crates, Air Manipulation with tornado tops. Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals,] is empowered by the Evolo Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot. Speed: Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability, Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw Crunch with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete crates) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Wumpa Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech suit, Subamrine, Submergible, Mecha Bandicoot, between others land vehicles. Intelligence: Below average, although, he possesses fighting knowledge. Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Super Charged Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. *'Super Slide:' Crash performs his slide attack, which is faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Mario (SMBZ) Summary Mario is of the main protagonists of Super Mario Bros. Z, a flash animation series created by Mark Haynes. He, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow set off to find the Chaos Emeralds to stop Mecha Sonic and protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | High 7-A | Unknown Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: '''24/25 '''Classification: Human fighter, plumber, medic & hero. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Statistics Amplification via Power ups, Pyrokinesis (With Fire Flower), Flight (With Cape Feather and Racoon Leaf), Martial Arts, medic and plumber, Hammer Creation (With Hammer Bros. Suit) | Enhanced Stats| Same as his original counterpart, though minus the Hammer creation Attack Potency: Small City level (Can fight against those who can harm Sonic who survived a direct Breaker Beam which vaporized small mountains) | Small Island level (When teamed with Star-Empowered Sonic, they one-shot Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic who created a massive sphere of energy to destroy a small island) | Unknown Speed: Supersonic with at least Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Fought against beings who can keep up with Sonic who outpaced bullets), Supersonic+ with Cape Feather (Has been shown flying nearly as fast as Sonic can run)| At least Supersonic+ (Should be the same as, if not faster than, his base form| Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, but has been shown to be strong enough to lift large objects like his hammer and Bowser effortlessly Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small Island Class | Unknown Durability: Small City level (Survived a blast from Semi-Super Mecha Sonic but was knocked out cold) | Small Island level | Unknown Stamina: High (Can endure massive brawls while wounded for a long quantity of time) Range: Standard Melee Range.Extended melee range with his hammer; Several meters with fireballs. Intelligence: High; He is both a medic and a plumber; Experienced and skilled into fighting, knows how to drive. Weaknesses: Refuses to put the life of other people at risk. His Power-Ups can go away after being hit too many times by strong attacks. Standard Equipment: Ultra Hammer: Mario carries a heavy hammer, almost of his own size, that is strong enough to deliver devastating blows to the enemies that he faces. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Base Mario' **''Spin: Mario spins around like a top, rapidly hitting his opponents with each rotation. This move has two variants. The first, where Mario sticks his hands up in to the air and then spins around to hit his opponents. And the second, where he sticks his arms out by his sides and spins around to hit his opponents. With the second variant, he can act like a helicopter and fly short distances.'' **''Ground Pound: Mario curls his feet up in mid-air, spins once, and slams downward.'' **''Athleticism: Mario can jump high distances, performs somersaults, perform backflips, and many other impressive athletic techniques.'' **''Stomp: Mario sticks his feet out and slams down on an opponent. Unlike his canon counterpart, Mario has displayed this technique on many more places than just the head or the top of whatever he's attacking, such as Mecha Sonic's chest.'' *'Fire Mario' **''Fireball: Mario creates a big fireball and launches it at the opponent. He can also rapid fire these fireballs.'' **''Charged Fireball: Mario puts both of his hands together and charges a fireball. The longer he charges, the more powerful it gets.'' **''Double Fireball: Mario creates two fireballs and combines them in to a bigger and more powerful fireball which he will then launch at the opponent. Quicker than a Charged Fireball, but not as powerful'' **''Mario Finale: Mario creates two fireballs, combines them, and then charges the fireball even more. He then releases the fireball, unleashing it as a long, zig-zagging powerful fireblast.'' *'Cape Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains extremely potent flight. While flying, he also gains a speed boost.'' **''Cape Spin: Mario uses his spin attack, but also uses the cape for it like a razor blade, making it more powerful.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his cape to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' **''Cape Twister: Mario slaps the opponent with his cape, making them spin around uncontrollably like a top in addition to damaging them.'' *'Racoon Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains the ability to fly, very similarly to his cape power up.'' **''Tail Spin: The same as the Cape Spin, but using his tail instead, making him hit lower than with his cape.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his tail to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' *'Hammer Mario' **''Hammer Creation: Mario can create hammers to fight with and toss at his enemies. He can create many at once and toss them rapidly while spinning his arms, though he seems to not be able to aim very much when he does this.'' **''Dual Wielding Hammers: Mario creates two hammers to dual wield.'' **''Hammer Spin: Mario spins around rapidly while holding two hammers out, hitting his opponents with them.'' *'Star Mario' **''Star Power: Mario uses a star and becomes enveloped by a sparkling aura. He becomes much more powerful for forty-fifty seconds before it runs out.'' Key: Base & w/ Power-Ups | Star Empowered-Mario | Base (2015) More coming soon! ^^^^^^ Category:Blog posts Category:BatMario753